All At Once
by opungo
Summary: A series of oneshots of all the relationships, friendships, and families in Harry Potter.
1. James and Lily

**Author's Note: A year ago on December 2, 2006, I logged on the computer and created an account on this site. To celebrate being on FF for one year, I introduce this story, entitled "All At Once" for you. It's basically just a series of oneshots for: all of the couples in HP (canon), then there'll be a few friendship chapters, and a family chapter or two. Some of the chapters are one-shots I've always meant to write down but never got around to it, and some are revised one-shots I never got around to posting on here. The title of the story comes from the song by The Fray "All At Once". Go listen to the lyrics, they match many of the relationships in Harry Potter! And now for the first chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read my fics over the past year! I have improved on my writing thanks to your wonderful reviews. This first chapter is a revised version of a one-shot that I had originally planned to post on Valentine's Day, but I lost interest in writing it. Happy reading!**

**-opungo**

* * *

Remus Lupin was simply minding his own business in the common room, sitting in a corner by the fire, studying for a Transfiguration test the next day. Then, sounds that sounded like they were coming from the boy's dormitory caused him to look up from his papers for the first time in an hour. There was a bang, a scream, incomprehensible shouting, more screaming, laughter, and even more shouting. Remus was just putting his notes away to go and see what the fuss was about when Peter came flying down the stairs. As soon as he spotted Remus, he ran to him, panting, eyes wide and face as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked when Peter stopped in front of him.

"Come…dormitory…now…" Peter panted.

"Why?"

"Well, I was practicing a spell…"

"Lead the way," Remus interrupted. If all that commotion was from Peter performing a spell incorrectly, he could only begin to imagine what he had done. Did James have tentacles sprouting out of his nose? Were the four-posters somehow alive and attempting to eat them all? Was Sirius…_bald?_

Remus quickened his pace and burst through the dormitory door. He expected destruction, despair, _doom! _He did not, however, expect to find an awkward looking James sitting next to a fuming Lily, who was currently glaring at a laughing Sirius.

"Peter," Remus said slowly. "What happened?"

"Well, I was practicing that Semi-Permanent Sticking Charm for Flitwick," Peter began to explain. Remus nodded. The object was to stick two socks together; the charm would wear off within two hours. Peter, who had been dreadful at his attempts in class, was told to practice for homework. A quick glance around the dormitory found Peter's socks everywhere.

"Go on," Remus urged when Peter had paused.

"Right. So, I was saying the incantation when Lily knocked on our dormitory door. James answered it and I kind of turned to see who it was."

Peter paused again.

"So…?" Remus pressed. Peter sighed.

"The good news is: I got the spell right. The bad news-"

"Th-they're stuck together!" Sirius breathed in between laughs. Remus didn't have to ask who "they" were, but his eyes still darted over to James and Lily in amazement. Lily grew, if possible, even angrier. Her eyes flashed as brightly as the Head Girl badge on her chest.

"It…is…not…_funny!"_ Lily hissed rising to her feet. Unfortunately, with the extra weight that was James attached to her hip, Lily was thrown off balance and fell to the floor, taking James with her. This sent Sirius in to another wave of hysterics and Remus decided it was best to shut him up.

"_Silencio,_" he muttered, pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius grabbed at his throat, attempted talking, and resolved to glaring at Remus, arms crossed.

"Stop being a baby," Remus said to him. "Help me get them up, Peter." With a little trouble, they managed to get Lily and James to a standing position.

"Wow," Remus said, staring at their hips. In spite of James and Lily's trouble, he was quite impressed that Peter was able to perform the spell he had been having so much trouble so perfectly.

"Don't mean to be rude to the two of you, but you actually did a good job on this spell, Peter," Remus observed, kneeling on the floor to study their attachment. "Very well done." He started to lift up Lily's shirt a little to examine them a little closer. That was the last thing he remembered. Lily hit him hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. James was suddenly very scared to be attached to her.

Sirius finally found his wand on his bedside table among empty Chocolate Frog wrappers and took the Silencing Charm off of himself.

"Very good arm, Evans," Sirius told her, looking down at Remus. He then grinned wickedly, looking at James. "Shall we hang him by his underwear from the Astronomy Tower while we still have the chance?"

"Grow up, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head before Lily could even open her mouth. "Could you help get us out of this predicament since Remus is currently unconscious?" Lily turned a delicate shade of pink. Perhaps knocking the more logical and rational of the four boys out cold was not exactly her smartest move.

"Well, Flitwick said yesterday that a properly performed Semi-Permanent Sticking Charm would wear off after about two hours…" Sirius said, racking his brains for more information on what Flitwick had said in his lecture. Peter turned, if possible, even whiter.

"That's it? No spell to reverse it?" Sirius' face said it all. Peter muttered an apology and ran from the room, most likely to the kitchens to bring up something as an apology.

"Might as well wake him up," Sirius decided, giving Remus a nudge with his foot. "_Aguamenti_."

Remus immediately shot up. On top of being wet, he was also mad at Sirius and he thought now knew what it felt like to have a Bludger smash in to his head.

"You bloody-_ow!_ Why does my head feel like Peeves has dropped a vase on my head?"

"Evans has a great arm."

"Shut up, Black."

"Wait, you _hit _me? What for?"

"You were lifting up her shirt, Moony. Even Padfoot isn't stupid enough to do that."

"Yeah-_hey!_"

"Forget this!" Remus shouted. "I'm going down to the kitchens and maybe Madam Pomfrey for something for my head. Now…which of those four doors is the door that lets me out of here?" Remus asked, pointing to Sirius' four-poster. Sirius sighed and helped guide his friend to the door.

"Padfoot…that's a _wall_," Remus informed Sirius.

"We'll be back later," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and keeping a firm grip on Remus' shoulder. They disappeared from the dormitory, leaving James and Lily alone and still attached at the hip.

"Well, James," Lily said, looking at the clock on James' bedside table. "We still have an hour and fifty minutes left. What do you want to do until then?" James shrugged "What were you doing when I came up here?" Lily asked, slightly exasperated.

"Studying for that test in Defense Against the Dark Arts," gesturing towards an open book on his bed. "You want me to quiz you?" Lily nodded.

With difficulty, they got over to the bed and sat down next to each other (not that they had much of a choice in the seating arrangement).

"Why did you even come up here anyway?" James asked. "I forgot to ask you with everything going on."

"Oh…er…I was just…just reminding you about the Prefect's meeting next week and letting you know that you and I have to patrol the corridors every night this week."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's all I came here to say."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, James! I'm sure!_" Lily snapped.

"Hey, don't start on me!" James snapped back. "We're stuck together for a while so we may as well _try_ to get along!"

"Well that attempt flew out the window, didn't it?"

James angrily flipped open his book and did his best to ignore Lily. That wasn't the easiest thing to do, but he somehow managed to forget she was there for twenty minutes, before he gave in. He simply couldn't stand ignoring her anymore.

"Sorry for yelling at you," he said finally, putting down the book and looking at Lily for the first time.

"Sorry for doing the same thing to you," she apologised. "Now can you quiz me like you promised and can we lay down or something? My back hurts from sitting up for such a long time" James quickly obliged and adjusted himself and Lily so they were lying back on the pillows.

"Now, try not to look at the answers as I call them out to you," James warned. Lily rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way. "Now, chapter four-what's this?" James had just noticed a folded up piece of parchment between them. James picked it up and Lily turned to see what James was talking about.

"Oh, er-that's…it's something of mine, it must've fallen out of my pocket," Lily explained, reaching for the parchment. James, feeling mischievous, moved it out of her reach.

"Not just yet, Lily," he teased. "I think I'll have a look at it first."

"James! No!"

"Come on, Lily. One peek won't…" He stopped dead as he read the parchment. It said: _To answer your question from yesterday: yes, I will go to the Three Broomsticks with you next Saturday._

_-Lily_

James had asked Lily just last night during patrol out to the Three Broomsticks. It had taken him what seemed like forever simply trying to get his courage up to ask her. It had been pointless anyway, or at least he thought so at the time. He had asked her and Lily just stood there for a long time, looking at a spot on the wall behind James. Finally, she said she'd consider it. She had apparently kept her promise.

James was speechless for a long time as he stared down at the parchment.

"Why'd you write it down on parchment?" James asked when he finally found his voice again.

"In case any of your friends were up here," Lily muttered, her face turning a bright red.

"Well I wish they were here now," James said, sighing. Lily gave him an odd look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, for almost our entire Hogwarts career, you've hated me. You've yelled at me, scolded me, told the teachers if I did something but they weren't around to see it, and drove me mad. So what makes you think any of them will believe me when I tell them that you agreed to go out on a date with me? They'll think I'm crazy and chuck me in to St. Mungo's."

Lily rolled her eyes, but she could not help but smile at the thought that her friends would probably react the exact same way.


	2. Ron and Hermione

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter Two! Sorry for the long wait. This one is a Ron/Hermione chapter. It's my first time writing about them, but I think I did pretty well. It takes place after the final battle and after the Weasley kids have started to reproduce. So you all get to see a special appearance by James Sirius Potter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Just stay in the living room, we'll get dinner ready," Ginny said, pushing her husband and brother out of the room.

"But you're both pregnant, you shouldn't be up on your feet too long," Harry pointed out. It was true. The whole idea of inviting Ron and Hermione to dinner was so that the pregnant wives could relax while the husbands cooked. But they wouldn't hear of it.

"We'll be fine," Hermione assured them. "This'll give you a chance to play with James, Ron. Get an idea of what things will be like."

"Yeah, sure," Ron replied meekly. In truth, he didn't want to play with James. Since he had learned of Hermione's pregnancy, kids scared the living daylights out of him. After she told him, it seemed that every kid he held would start screaming their head off. Truth be told, it was just one bad experience with Percy's kid Lucy that set him off kids. Since then, he had avoided all his nieces and nephews like the plague. The most he had to do with kids since then was helping Hermione decorate the nursery, pick out baby names, and then, of course, the majority of the customers at the joke shop were kids.

Ron sat down on the sofa and sighed while rubbing his eyes. He had _no _idea how he was going to do this "father" thing.

Harry picked his year-old son up out of his play area and set him down on the floor with some of his toys. Harry sat down next to Ron and watched James playing with his blocks.

"You're going to like being a dad, mate," Harry commented to Ron. Ron grunted in response and picked up the _Daily Prophet. _He was in the middle of an article about the Chudley Cannons when he felt a small hand on his knee. He immediately tensed up and he felt the blood drain from his face as he moved the paper out of view to look at James.

James just smiled at Ron and handed him his teddy bear with a cry of: "Ted-dee!" It was one of the few words he knew.

"Th-thank you, James," Ron stuttered. "Go-go back to your toys now." Thankfully, a small model of Harry's current broomstick sped past and James attempted to run after it and catch it.

"So since when do you not like kids?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, questioning Harry as if he sounded crazy, but he felt his ears turn pink.

"James gave you his teddy and you were acting like he was a two foot tall spider! You do realize you need to get over this before your kid is born?"

"I have _nothing_ to get over!" Harry gave him a look. "Fine, I'm a little…worried about being a dad, but you have to admit that you weren't exactly yourself before James was born."

"And look at me now! I'm much better now!" Ron shook his head.

"It still worries me some, Harry," he said honestly. Harry sighed and grabbed his best friend by the arm and brought him over to James.

"Now you just sit down on the floor," Harry said, forcing Ron down to the floor, "and play with your nephew, like you used to. Before this paranoia got in to your head."

Ron stared white and wide-eyed at James while Harry watched from the couch. Before long, James toddled over to Ron, handing him his teddy he had retrieved from the couch.

"Thanks James," Ron said, petrified. But James didn't leave him again. He stood there, staring at Ron.

"You aren't playing with him," Harry commented.

"Well what does he want me to do?" Ron asked wildly.

"Figure it out."

After giving his best mate a good glare. Ron turned back to James and cleared his throat.

"Er, hi, James," Ron said in a voice several octaves lower than his own, whilst moving the bear from side to side. "I'm gonna get you." Ron made a small grunting sound as he moved the bears' legs one at a time towards James. When the bear got close enough, James squealed with delight and ran in to Ron's arms.

"My work here is done," Harry observed proudly. Ron just patted James on the back and put him back on his feet. "I'll see how the girls are doing," Harry decided. He stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving Ron with James.

"I'd forgotten how much I liked playing with you, James," Ron admitted. He didn't care if James could understand him or not. It would be nice to talk to someone who couldn't retort for once.

"I'll tell you a little secret," he continued while handing James a few of his blocks. "This father thing, it scares me a lot of the time. Right after Aunt Hermione told me she was pregnant, we visited Mum's and Percy asked me to hold Lucy for a minute. She has quite a pair of lungs for a two-year-old. Usually when one you or any of your cousin's start crying, I can stop it. But I guess that Molly scared me, because I was thinking it'd be _my _kid soon enough that'd be crying for one reason or another. I'll probably be able to handle it now. What do you think? You think I can handle it?"

"Ah-bee er-my-bee!" James replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks for the support," Ron said, ruffling James' hair.

"You'll be great," said a voice from behind him. Ron looked behind him. Hermione was standing there with her small bump of a belly.

"Hermione," Ron said, standing up.

"No, go back to playing with James," she said as Ron started towards her. "I'll just sit down here and watch you play with him and see if you can get him to say 'Uncle Ron'." Hermione smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. Ron ruffled James' hair once more, stood up, walked to Hermione, and kneeled down next to her.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Since Harry came in the kitchen and told me to come watch you play with James," she replied calmly. Ron shook his head.

"I know Harry has already said it to you, and I said it when I came in, but I'll say it again: You're going to be a great dad."

"You'll be a greater mum," Ron told her quietly. "If you agree to let me take our kid to a Cannon's match," he added with a wide grin on his face.

"In your dreams, Ronald."


	3. Remus and Tonks

**Author's Note: Unless you have read my other two oneshots entitled _Remus In Denial _and _What's Wrong With Remus_ this oneshot may not make much sense to you. So my suggestion is to go and read them before reading this if you haven't already.**

* * *

Though they tried not to show it, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks spent a good month feeling extremely awkward around each other. They had good reason to be. Remus had finally admitted to his friend Sirius Black that he liked Tonks after choking on his tea when she entered the room, knocked over his own tea cup in an attempt to fix hers, defended her from Sirius' teasing, and caught Tonks after she slipped on some tea Sirius had spilled. After that horrible experience, he tried his best to act normal around her (a task he failed at miserably). 

Tonks had noticed his odd behavior and confided in Sirius that she thought Remus had a girlfriend, then she began shouting in a jealous rage that this "girlfriend" was a slag and was only dating Remus because she felt sorry for him. Sirius, in a desperate attempt to shut Tonks up, blurted out that there was no girlfriend and Remus was acting strangely because he liked her. Well that was enough for Tonks to admit she liked Remus as well. Then the awkwardness began.

The two could hardly bring themselves to even glance at each other during an Order meeting. If they had to talk to each other, it would be while staring at their feet or the ceiling.

"Don't worry, you're not being _obvious_ or anything about how you feel about her," Sirius said sarcastically as he put an extra blanket on a camp bed in his bedroom. Remus sighed and helped to straighten the blankets. He was staying in Sirius' bedroom over Christmas.

"Do you think she knows?" Remus asked worriedly. Sirius tensed up for a moment and looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe," Sirius answered. He quickly turned the other way and busied himself with straightening out some old letters on his desk. Remus' eyes grew wide.

"Sirius…Please tell me you didn't even _hint_ to her that I like her," Remus pleaded. Sirius sighed and turned back to Remus.

"She suspected that you had a girlfriend," Sirius said truthfully. "But I told her thatit wasn't true and said nothing more. Unfortunately, now that she knows there's no girlfriend, she's probably thinking of other possibilities. Including you liking her." Remus groaned in to his pillow. Sirius didn't like to think of what his reaction would be if he knew what he _really_ said to Tonks.

"So are you planning on giving her that present tomorrow morning?" Sirius asked as he settled in to his bed.

"Yes," Remus replied. He reached under his pillow and felt the small box in which Tonks' present was concealed. It was a simple bracelet and Sirius had paid for most of it, but Remus was quite glad with his choice all the same. He just hoped Tonks would like it when he gave it to her the next day.

Unfortunately she was not there at breakfast and she did not escort the Weasley family to St. Mungo's. Something was bothering Remus the whole day. Something in the back of his mind kept interrupting his thoughts. He pushed it back in to his mind further and further until they got back to Grimmauld Place. Remus ran upstairs and looked through his small pile of presents and his face immediately fell.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he came in to the bedroom. Remus looked sadly at his pile of presents for a minute before answering.

"Not one of them is from…" He broke off, not able to finish his sentence. Sirius understood though.

"Mate, Tonks is forgetful sometimes. She probably just forgot."

Remus shook his head. "I was foolish to even think…It doesn't matter. I-I'm used to this by now."

"Used to-? Tonks isn't like that, Remus! She doesn't care that you're a werewolf." Remus didn't hear him, though. He was too absorbed in looking out the window. Later that evening, he went down to the kitchen with Sirius after most everybody had gone to bed. Molly was sitting at the table sipping some tea. Across from her was Tonks, sporting shoulder length, mouse-brown hair. Remus was dimly aware that his present for her was in his pocket. He was more focused that she was finding something very amusing about the letter she had in her hand.

"What're you reading there, Tonks?" Sirius asked, leaning in to read it. Tonks immediately clutched it protectively to her chest.

"It's not for you to read," she told Sirius. "It's private." These words brought back a memory that on any other occasion would've been nice to remember, but now it was painful. When James and Lily first started going out, James would slip her small notes he had written. These made Lily smile, blush, and sometimes laugh. Sirius would always try and read them over her shoulder but Lily would clutch them protectively to her chest just as Tonks did before.

"They're not for you to read, Sirius," Lily managed to say in between her giggles. "It's _private_."

Remus sadly came to the conclusion that Tonks definitely didn't care for him in the least bit. By the way she had protected the letter in her hand, it seemed somebody else had stolen her affections.

"So why's your hair like that?" Remus heard Sirius ask. He looked up and wondered how he got to the table with a cup of piping hot tea in his hand. "Last time I saw it like that, you were really depressed because your cat died."

"Oh," Tonks said dimly, tucking the letter in to an inside pocket of her cloak. "Mum insisted I have my hair a 'normal color' for Christmas."

"Why don't you change it back to a normal color for you?"

"Because…I'm in the middle of an emotional upheaval thanks to the holidays. I had to do a load of shopping for Christmas presents for everybody …" Remus couldn't listen after that. He quietly excused himself and went upstairs to his camp bed. He was there awake for a long time after Sirius came in to sleep. The same thought kept running through his mind: Tonks bothered with buying everybody else a present but him. She didn't care for him in the least bit. So Remus was a little less than pleased when he found out that Tonks was coming along to bring everyone back to school.

Thankfully, he didn't have to speak to her until after they had said their goodbyes to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children.

"I think he'll be alright," Tonks decided as the two watched all six teenagers make their way up the path to the school. "As soon as he learns to shut his mind to these-Oh! I've finally remembered!" Tonks muttered something to the conductor Stan and gave him some money.

"We're going back to my flat," Tonks decided, steering Remus in to a seat next to her. "I keep on forgetting to bring by your Christmas present and I know it's a little late, but better now than never." Remus felt a swooping sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with the Knight Bus and he gave Tonks a smile.

"I kept on doing the same with your present," Remus said. "I meant to give it to you at Christmas…but…" Remus trailed off, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and nausea. This time, it did have something to do with the bus. When the bus came to a halt outside of a small building, Remus ran off the bus in front of Tonks and put his hands on the wall, leaning against it.

"Are you okay?" Remus heard Tonks asked. He felt the hair stand on the back of his neck as Tonks rubbed a hand comfortingly on his back.

"I've been worse," Remus managed to choke out.

"Come on," Tonks coaxed, dropping her hand from his back. Remus was glad he was turned away from her. That way, she couldn't see the disappointment on his face.

"I'm right on the first floor. So you won't have to walk far or up any stairs." She grabbed Remus' hand and led him inside and down a hallway. He dimly registered where he was even going or the lock clicks or the opening of a door. He only registered where he was when he saw he was sitting on a bedroom. Remus did not see Tonks anywhere. She soon appeared again with a glass of water, her appearance had turned back to bubble gum pink hair.

"Drink it," she ordered, shoving the glass in to his hands. Remus did not need telling twice. He gulped the water down gratefully. He looked around for Tonks to give her the glass but she had once again, disappeared. This time, she had not left the room. She had simply crouched down on the floor and was removing Remus' shoes from his feet.

"What're you doing?" he asked weakly, stifling a yawn.

"You need rest," Tonks replied, setting the shoes by her bedroom door. "Cloak," she said shortly, holding out her hand. She helped him off with it. Remus thought he heard a small thunk on the floor but did not have time to think about it. Tonks had taken the glass away from him and was pulling back the blue blanket and moving Remus under it.

"Sleep. Don't try arguing either." Remus closed his eyes and settled himself more comfortably in to the bed, a small trace of a smile on his face.

"Good," Tonks whispered. "You just rest, I'm going to step out for a minute."

"Why? To see your boyfriend?" Remus asked bitterly before he could stop himself. His eyes were now wide open and he was sitting up in the bed. Tonks blinked at him.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Well judging by that letter you were giggling uncontrollably over at Christmas, it seems to me like you have one. I've seen plenty of girls laugh just the same way over a letter and they've all been from a boyfriend. What was written in there, anyway?"

Tonks, had been growing angrier and angrier by the second while Remus spoke. When she finally spoke her turn, it was in a deadly whisper.

"It's none of your bloody business what was in that letter, Remus. I was just going out to get a _Daily Prophet_ because I thought you would've liked to read it after taking a nap. Now that we're done with that interrogation, I'm leaving. Oh, and by the way," Tonks said, turning back to Remus. "That letter was something from my _dad!_ "

With that, Tonksslammed the bedroom door shut.Remus heard her do the same to the front door of her flat. He groaned and buried his face in Tonks' pillow. How could he have been so stupid? She wasn't seeing anybody, and Remus had ruined any chance he had hadwith her.

_I am such an idiot, _Remus thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Remus woke up again some time later. The light streaming in through the window had changed somewhat and he could hear some noise coming from another part of the flat and the smell of something cooking. He sat up in bed as Tonks came in to the room.

"You look a lot better," she observed, glancing at him. She started going about the room, straightening things that didn't need straightening, determinedly avoiding Remus' eyes.

"Sorry," Remus apologised quietly. Tonks froze and whipped her head around towards him. "I shouldn't have..." he trailed off.

"It's fine," Tonks assured him. "I just finished making some lunch if you want any." Remus nodded and stood up, stretched, and began remaking Tonks' bed. He had just smoothed out the blanket when Tonks held out a brightly wrapped present to him.

"Happy Christmas," she said with a smile. Remus took it and unwrapped it to reveal possibly the largest Chocolate Frog he had ever seen, accompanied by a wristwatch.

"Thanks Tonks," Remus said, beaming. Before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around Tonks in a hug. He pulled back from it a little reluctantly and busied himself with fastening the watch to his wrist.

"Well, let's go have some…what's this?" Tonks asked suddenly. Remus looked around at Tonks and immediately wished he could just dissolve in to the carpet. He now knew what the small thunk on the floor when he removed his cloak had been. Tonks bent down and picked up the small box with a bright bow on top. Tonks picked up the small piece of paper attached to it and Remus cursed his Gryffindor courage for what he wrote there.

" 'To: Tonks; Love, Remus'," she read aloud

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Remus thought to himself. _Love? LOVE?_

"It…er, must've…fallen out of my cloak when I took it off earlier," Remus said, embarrassed. He tried to back away some, but found that he was already right up against the wall with nowhere to go.

Tonks opened up the box and gasped.

"Remus!" she breathed. "It's so…thank you!" She went right up to Remus and threw her arms around him. Remus wasn't exactly sure of who started it, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing Tonks full on the mouth. He didn't pull away though he just kissed her back with a mixture of happiness and shock. He was kissing Tonks! He was _kissing Tonks. _It was one of the most wonderful things to happen to him in his entire existance. Tonks finally realized what she was doing; she jumped back from him as if she had just been shocked with electricity. Her hands were clamped over her mouth and her violet eyes were open wide with shock.

"Oh, Remus! I'm-I-I don't know what came over me! I-I-I-I'm-"

"You like me?!" Remus sputtered. He was amazed he was able to say even that much. He had been thoroughly shocked by what had just happened.

"What?" Tonks asked distractedly. "Didn't Sirius tell you? He accidentally blurted it out to me when I suspected that you had a girlfriend that _you _liked me, then I admitted to him that I liked you…" Tonks trailed off, red in the face. Remus felt himself stiffen.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled in a low voice.

"You can kill him later," Tonks told him with a smile. She fastened the bracelet to her wrist and grabbed Remus' hand. "We're having lunch now." She led a dazed and smiling Remus out of the room. He'd have to decide later if he wanted to kill Sirius or thank him.


End file.
